


Superhuman

by France_in_your_pants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Character Death, M/M, More pairings to come probably, Multi, but no one important..yet, catwoman Ignis, sorta but not really, superheros(?), superhumans AU, they try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: If you had asked him two years ago if he was capable of killing someone, he would have scoffed at you no, appalled you would have even asked him such a question.Catwoman (well, man) Ignis and his adventures.





	Superhuman

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story off of a dream I had where Ignis was a catwoman-esque badass robbing a fancy party with a whip and lots of leather. Forgive my shitty writing and please enjoy.

If you had asked him two years ago if he was capable of killing someone, he would have scoffed at you no, appalled you would have even asked him such a question. There were a lot of things he would have been appalled at two years ago that he was capable of now, killing being the latest of those things. Not that the other person hadn’t had it coming mind you, oh no they definitely deserved the fate they received, and much more if you were to ask him. But the time for questions was over, the man before him slowly growing cold as he sat slumped over in his plush office chair, suit and floor now stained with drying blood from his sliced open flesh. He hadn’t planned on this being so messy, he really hadn’t, but the man simply refused to sit quietly and take his penance, so he’d had to act quickly and rushed things.

His former boss had been quite surprised to see him waiting in his office tonight, perched gracefully on the man’s corner arm chair reserved for leisure and big important clients, casually partaking in the man’s hundred year old imported brandy. Ardyn always did have impeccable taste he had to admit, even for such a pompous bastard.

He took a final swig of the strong amber liquid and gently placed the glass inside the small bag of supplies he’d brought with him. No need to have the police finding it and taking it as evidence, not that they’d be able to connect it to him anyway. For as far as the rest of the world, and Ardyn prior to tonight had been concerned, he was dead going on two years now, killed in an accidental electrical fire in his former office building while working late one night. Or so the papers and new reports on television had said, so the police report and his dearly departed boss had sworn up and down had happened. He remembered watching Ardyn on those news reports, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and choking up as he’d claimed his immense sorrow and mourning for his favorite secretary and ‘dear friend’, claiming how his death had been such a tragic accident that he’d have given anything to prevent. Ignis had to admit he was a good actor, if a bit over dramatic, but then again the man always had a flair for drama.

He strutted back over to the set of glasses sitting on a small glass table beside the plush armchair and picked on up. Well, he had one glass, no sense in not having the full set. He carefully placed the rest of the glasses, along with the glass bottle of brandy, inside his bag of supplies and headed towards the private elevator he knew was hidden behind the large bookshelf nearest the window. It led directly to the private parking area that housed his former boss’ slick white Maserati, and where Ignis had come in to avoid dealing with any night security he had managed to miss. Ardyn’s flair for the dramatic truly had been his undoing, he smirked to himself as he thought of the new irony given to the inside joke the two had once shared. He unlocked the sleek car and sat down inside, the engine roaring to life and sending of shiver down his spine as he fully realized the gravity of what he’d just done.

He’d murdered his former boss in his office, slicing his throat open and watching him die before him, stolen his most likely incredibly expensive brandy and glass set, and now he was sitting in the dead man’s $130,000 custom car, that he was going to steal for a joyride before possibly crashing it into the ocean or selling it to one of the local mob bosses he’d had the pleasure of being acquainted with during his two years of death. And he’d never felt more alive in his life.

Pulling out of the private garage and onto the street he floored the gas and headed towards downtown, where the crowds of friday night party goers would just be starting to flock to their favorite local clubs or dive bars. Perhaps he’d clean the blood from his gloves and go find a nice club to work some of his new energy off in, after he had some fun in Ardyn’s precious car of course. He sped through the streets, careful to avoid any he knew the local police patrolled, though they’d have their hands full with all the crowds tonight anyway, before slowing to a stop in front of one of his recently favorite locations. He grinned to himself and slipped on Ardyn’s spare coat that had luckily been in the back seat, this one plain black and slightly less ridiculous than the near floor length ruffled thing he fancied wearing all the time. He pulled off his blood stained gloves and placed them in the large pockets of the coat before gracefully stepping outside, smirking as he noticed the few gawking stragglers in line outside the club. He strutted up to the bouncer, who merely gave him a nod and stepped aside to let him into the pounding music and flashing lights of the nightclub, his body absorbing the vibrations making his whole being pulse with the music. He passed the bar and pulsating dance floor packed with party goers and made his way upstairs towards the private booth of the club, reserved exclusively for the owner and his gang (and whoever they decided to bring in for some fun). 

He walked passed the bodyguard standing beside the partially curtained off booth and made his way inside towards the crowd of people of the large white couch in the back, all talking and laughing and drinking. Suddenly he felt a large hand grip his shoulder and stop him in his tracks rather harshly, before a rough voice practically yelled in his ear. 

“Hey! You can’t just walk back here! Who the hell are you and what do you think you’re-” 

“It’s alright Loqi, he’s welcome back here anytime” A deep voice cut the man, boy really if Ignis was honest, off. Loqi, as Ignis now knew him, looked at his boss who was reclining in the center of the couch, nursing a glass of some liquid or another, before looking back at Ignis and letting go of his shoulder. “Sorry” he muttered before returning to his place beside the entrance. Ignis said nothing and made his way to the white haired man he’d come to see, promptly sitting in said man’s lap and reclining against his strong chest.

“Hello Ravus darling,” he said with a sly smile, “got a new pet to keep you company I see?” He gestured towards Loqi at the door, who couldn’t hear him over the music from outside the room. Thankfully Ravus had some genius architect put in some soundproofing with the private booths, so they were blessedly much quieter and easy to talk in than the rest of the club. Ravus chuckled and sipped his drink, “Forgive him, he hasn’t been properly trained on who is allowed into my booth yet. Though it may have been easier if he had been introduced to you beforehand, had you been around at all recently. Where have you been by the way kitten?” Ignis preened at the nickname and placed a hand on Ravus’ chest. “Why? Did you miss me?” “Always kitten.” He chuckled and took the drink from the other man’s hand, sipping it delicately, keeping his eyes locked with the other man as he ran his tongue over his lips afterwards. He loved to tease Ravus so much, it always had such wonderful outcomes for him. “If you must know, I was taking care of some long awaited business. Something that should have been taken care of a long time ago but sadly had to be put off until tonight. Though I will say, I’m quite satisfied with how it all went.” He took another drink before handing the glass back to Ravus who smirked and raised a white eyebrow. “Business hm? And I am to assume you cannot tell me what this business is?” “Oh no I have no problem telling you all the details if you’d like to hear them, as long as you promise to take care of something for me in return.” “And what would that be?” Ignis grinned a cheshire grin at the other man, “Oh, I’m ever so glad you asked my dear.” He held up the slightly blood stained keys to Ardyn’s Maserati for the other man to examine. “You see I recently acquired a new vehicle and it is in need of some, uh, cleanup, if you will. I had thought of merely keeping it but I’m afraid it’s not much up to my tastes.” 

Ravus took the keys from his hand and examined them. “You acquired a Maserati? Never known you to be one for flashy cars kitten. What sort of cleanup did you have in mind?” “Nothing too big, just a bit of blood from the steering wheel, the removal of some fingerprints, new coat of paint, that sort of thing.” Ravus chuckled “Ah. I take it it was acquired as part of your business deal?” “You could say that. Or you could say I stole it after I killed the previous owner. ‘To-may-to to-mah-to’ and all that jazz.” The white haired man shook his head and took a sip from his drink. “You are truly something kitten. I could use someone like you to help me run things around here you know.” Ignis snatched the drink from the other man again, “so you've told me before. But you know I work best alone.” He downed the last of the drink and sat the empty glass down on the table in front of them. “So you've told me before. But perhaps one day I can convince you to join me, other than in my bed.” “Good luck my dear” Iggy purred in response before standing. “Speaking of your bed though, I must say it sounds rather lovely right now. Murder takes a lot out of a person.” Ravus stood with him and wrapped an arm around his waist, the other reaching up so his metal hand gently cupped Ignis’ chin, placing a small kiss on his lips. “As you wish kitten, I’ll have to make a call to take care of this newly acquired car of yours first though. Can’t have evidence just sitting in front of my establishment you know.” Ignis gave him a sly grin and purred “Of course, bad for business and all. Though do you think you could make that call on the ride back to your place? I’m a bit, anxious, to be somewhere safe right now”. Ravus chuckled and nodded, leading him out of the private booth and telling the boy still standing by the door, Loqi if he recalled, that they were heading back to Ravus’ home and to get the car ready. 

The boy obeyed immediately and left to bring Ravus’ car around to the front of the club. The line Ignis had seen earlier had grown as the night had grown later, likely overflow from the bars and other clubs coming in for more partying. It was surreal honestly, two years ago he would have been one of those waiting club goers, dragged along for a night of supposed fun by a coworker or two, much to his annoyance. And now? Now he was walking out of this club with the owners arm around his waist, leading him to a sleek black car (what was with rich men and expensive cars? What did they have to prove?) that would take him back to the man’s home. 

Even after the countless times he’d done this exact thing, it still gave him a slight sense of disillusionment, as if this was all a dream that he wake up from and be back to his old life with his old boring job, working for a monster. He shook his head to pull himself from his thoughts. Ardyn was dead, that was that, he’d made sure before he left the office, lest the man’s often joked about seeming immortality be true and he come back to enact revenge later. 

As soon as the car pulled away from the club, Ignis pushed the button to roll up the sound proof divider. He slips into Ravus’ lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck, Ravus smirked and gripped his hips to hold him steady. “Eager kitten? Good” Ignis gave him a sly smile and nuzzles his face against Ravus’ neck, placing small kisses along the pale skin. “Make your phone call dear, before you get too distracted” Ignis purred, nipping gently at his ear. Ravus chuckled, called him a tease, and dialed an unfamiliar number into his phone before placing it to his ear, giving Ignis a heated kiss as he waited for the person on the other end to answer. When they did, the conversation was brief, though he payed little attention to what was actually being said, too enamored with leaving marks along the pale skin of Ravus’ neck and jawline. The white haired man hung up as they pulled into the driveway of his elegant house, well, mansion was more like it if Ignis was honest. A flair for finery was one of the few tropes Ravus happened to share with his deceased former employer, though it bothered him far less with Ravus than it did with Ardyn, and he briefly wondered why that was before being pulled from his thoughts by Ravus’ newest lapdog, he had already forgotten the boy’s name, opening the door for them. He slipped off the other man’s lap and out of the car, giving the boy next to him a cursory glance before taking off the spare coat he taken from Ardyn’s car and handing it to the boy. “Be a dear and burn this atrocious thing for me, I no longer have use for it” he gave him a sweet smile and the boy took the coat with a frown, but didn’t question Ignis’ demand. Ravus put his arm back around his waist and lead him inside, white eyebrow raising in question, “Another acquired item kitten?” Ignis only offered him another sly smile as he took his hand from around his waist and pulled him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how I wrote the beginning of this chapter, but not so much how I finished it. I could blame lack of motivation, my depression, and running out of my writing wine, but I'll just blame stopping mid-chapter when I knew I should have just finished. Please forgive the shitty ending and lack of flow in my writing. I may edit it later to fix it but for now I felt it best to finish and post it, lest I never do either. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
